


Laughing in the Face of Death

by DespairsAntichrist



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A lot of Rated R movie type shit, Brutal Murder, Despair, F/F, Graphic Depictions of Torture, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Ibuki literally just gets murdered, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, One-Shot, Repressed Feelings, Two can play at this game, Unrequited Love, graphic depictions of murder, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairsAntichrist/pseuds/DespairsAntichrist
Summary: “Never again will you cause anyone such pain. You understand?
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan (Unrequited)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Laughing in the Face of Death

**Author's Note:**

> [Trigger Warnings : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Murder, Torture / Implied|Ref Suicide Attempt, Self-Harm]
> 
> We don't talk about this one. Ever. 
> 
> Ibuki has unrequited love for Mikan. Junko doesn't like that. Junko pretty much puts up with the fact that these two are friends and flirt and shit, and eventually she snaps and kills a bitch after she writes two songs about Mikan.
> 
> Know your fucking worth people and don't put up with bullshit, no matter if you're in love with someone or not. If you say you're uncomfortable by something and your partner doesn't fucking do anything? Change that shit. Or else soon enough it catches up and you turn out like me where you're about to fuckin snap.

_ She laughed.. Boy how she laughed. _

The sky overhead was pitch black, the rainfall from the night before making the air around her both humid and murky. Clutching her chest, she swore she wouldn’t be able to breathe by the end of the night if it carried on like this.. Pressing her back against the brick wall of the stray alley she had decided to camp out in, she put a hand over her mouth, sliding down till her ass connected with the floor. Try as she may like, the feeling of throwing up was never going to go away.. Not until she addressed the sheer stupidity of what had come to pass. This wasn’t how this was meant to go. From tearing apart plenty of unstable people, to watching the world cave in as it pleased, Junko Enoshima was no fool to the likes of the human mind. People cracked like eggs in a pan, easy and manipulatable.. If Junko was certain with her abilities in this world,  _ watching people suffer was all she was good at.  _ Her ties with the despairic realms were far too vast, and try as she may have wished, there was no ridding herself of such a fateful end. Maybe she was simply destined to suffer and be forced to watch heinous acts commence, or perhaps right here, right now,  _ everything would end.  _

Idly standing by wasn’t an option anymore, and Junko understood that. Months of watching the same, recurring bullshit happen?  _ There had to be an end at some point.  _ Maybe this was her ode to something that once was, a constant thought that always trickled in the back of her mind, but now it was brought to the present, and there was no hiding what was going to occur. Her hands were trembling as she attempted to just breathe, the air around her threatening to strangle her with each and every breath. Maybe she was being ridiculous, but after seeing what she had seen?  _ Enough was enough.  _ In her lifetime, Junko had experienced plenty.. Due to her father’s vast experiments, her and her twin were practically the definition of walking immortality.. So, through all the shit she had been  _ forced  _ to put up with in life..  _ Why was she reluctantly accepting what was being placed on the table of choice?  _ Eyeing the ring on her finger, she bit her cheek, watching the way the tears welled up and soon blinded her. A soft laugh left her at this.. For someone with so little emotion, this had made her crack. Everything seemed to be on the floor now, picking up the pieces just made her cut herself more and more, bleeding till the entirety of the alleyway ran red with her crimson blood..  _ It was just a matter of time.  _ A declaration of sorts perhaps.. One that defined her standpoint.. She had seen the looks, watched it all. Maybe Mikan had been right.. Maybe she didn’t have anything to worry about, it was all just something that would pass. Hearing the song on the radio from the esteemed musician?  _ Passing was no longer a fucking option.  _

_ Sitting in the kitchen, Junko rested atop of the counters, watching her beloved prepare dinner for them. It had been a lovely evening, full of excitement and feeling.. Something Junko missed dearly in life. For once she thought she could relax and kick back, maybe give herself a break. She never could bring herself to relax in life.. Life had given her so many chances, but the minute it had, it seemed to rip it out from under her, and frankly? She was tired. The name she had heard on the radio, the way her chest had tightened as she was forced to observe such a heinous piece of ‘art’, maybe that was simply the last straw. The lyrics that were shot at her like daggers, the way her nails had dug into her flesh, begging to break the surface.. She knew what this was.. A way to indirectly attack her perhaps, or maybe a way to cope with the fact the idiotic musician hadn’t a chance with the wonderful girl in her kitchen.. Even so.. Junko had spoken up then, letting loose the utter barrage of her mind before it dared swallow her whole.  _

_ “What the fuck is this?” _

_ Eyeing the nurse who continued to cook as if there wasn’t a care in the world, she raised a brow. Her heart was being tossed into that pan, burning away and sizzling till it dared pop and end her life. Junko despised this. With a burning passion that ran far deeper than the pits of despair, this? She swore that this was the final straw. From the conversations she read, to what she knew had occurred. Stupid, stupid, stupid, she had been to allow such idiocy. Who was she? A fucking pushover? No.. Not again.. Not ever. Having attempted her life twice in this terrible lifetime, she swore to herself she would never settle for the likes of something she didn’t like..  _

_ “It’s.. Interesting, isn’t it? A bit odd, but I think it’s better to express it than let it sizzle inside, y-you know?” _

Junko hadn’t said a word then. Sat and listened for a moment, but slowly that moment turned to a lifetime. She couldn’t recall the times it hadn’t been a topic when speaking to her friends.. Her mind was in shambles and the more she thought of solutions, the more she let herself be pushed and tossed around like yesterday’s trash. This wasn’t the life she had imagined herself living. She had brought a broken soul to the light, and this was the shit that happened? Making sure, protecting her, DOING EVERYTHING SHE COULD, just to make sure despair didn’t reach her precious little nurse..  _ And this was the thanks she got?  _ She laughed. Junko couldn’t stop it at that point as the tears slipped down her cheeks, her laughter growing evermore as she hit her head back against the bricks. Maybe with enough force she would be able to knock herself out and end her life right then and there, but perhaps that was terrible,  _ hopeful  _ thinking.

_ “Why do you put up with this?” _

_ From her spot on the living room floor, Junko moved her game piece along the board, listening quietly as Celestia Ludenberg crossed one leg over the other. She had told them everything. From the hideous song she had to listen to, to the messages she had read. Maybe it was cruel to have looked, but she had seen what she had seen, and that was enough to say anything. She hadn’t asked her to join them tonight, needing a night of peace and serenity before she decided on what to do.. Everything was cracking around her and she was waiting for a piece of the debris to fall and hit her in the head. Maybe that would be the last straw.. Maybe it would pass!  _ **_Hopefully._ **

_ “Th-The words are clearly a hint towards you.. W-Why do you p-p-put up with this shit?” _

_ The harsh growl from the author across the board tilted her head at the fashionista, a sizzle of red seething through those gray eyes she had despised once upon a lifetime. Junko had been through plenty of things in life. From failed relationships to striving to make the best of terrible situations.. Why was this any different? _

_ “You’re so in love you’ve become a pushover, Junko.. I hate to admit it, but this isn’t how love is meant to be.” _

_ Eyeing the likes of Kyoko Kirigiri placed beside her girlfriend, the detective offered a sad smile, shaking her head as Celestia came to rest a hand on her thigh. Love.. Was this not what that was? Or was she just merely blinded as she had been so long ago.. _

_ “D-Don’t you remember what happened with  _ **_her…_ ** _ You.. You’re better than this, J.. You.. You don’t have to put up with this shit anymore!” _

_ Tears were shed, Mukuro Ikusaba looking back at her twin as she pleaded for her sanity to crack. If there was a time for anything, now was that time. Junko had put up with plenty in life and she knew the despairic games it had put her through. From being tossed aside like yesterday’s trash, to heartbreak, to being told that things would change.. She was a fool to have believed such words.. Hopeful even.. Now..? Where was that hope when the last lights of it were dying out?  _

“Fuck me..”

Grumbling the words out, Junko hit her head back against the bricks evermore, already beginning to feel the likes of a headache forming. It was idiotic.. She was foolish to have trusted in anyone. Her trust had been betrayed far too much, and for two years she had chased after someone, hoping to gain her trust. And in that time? Junko had gained her trust.. She got what she wanted, was able to call that precious, tortured soul her own.. But at what cost? She sacrificed everything. Her sanity, her trust, her health,  _ her hope.  _ She was a fool.. The fashionista knew what was wrong, and even as she had once upon a time tried to address it, the familiar slap to the face shouldn’t have been a surprise.  _ She was told she was a priority..  _ **_THEN WHY THE FUCK DIDN’T IT FEEL LIKE IT?_ **

_ Tired scarlet reds seemed to read the message over and over again. Eyeing it as if soon enough the words would change and everything would be alright again. Hopeful as she once may have been, that no longer seemed to be an option. She was a fool to speak her mind.. Always had been. What did it matter? Openly expressing her anger and discomfort always resulted in a fight, so why did she bother? Laughing at the thought, her fist connected with the wall just as she had hit send, blood seeping between her knuckles as she hit it about three times. Maybe she would break her knuckle again.. It didn’t bother her.. The pain would numb her senses till she could make sense of everything.. Reading the message she had sent, she shook her head, slowly sliding down the kitchen counter as she breathed through gritted teeth. _

_ ‘It makes me uncomfortable! H-How am I supposed to put up with this? You say I have nothing to worry about? If I have nothing to fucking worry about why don’t you just call it quits? End it right here and now. Oh.. But that’s right. You won’t.. Because fuck if I’m a priority in your life right?’ _

_ A fool. An utter fucking fool, and to this day she still cried over such stupidity. If she could have gone back and given herself a hug, she would have. Promised her that this shit would never happen again, but Junko couldn’t bring herself to do such a thing. She loved Mikan.. She loved her to pieces.. Finally someone that made her feel something, someone that made her feel safe.. But why did it hurt so fucking much? It hurt to the point where she didn’t want to love anymore, her heart on a silver platter, the sacrifices she made, yet what sacrifices did Mikan make? None. Absolutely fucking none. Slamming her fist back into the wall, she watched the blood slide down the white, merely laughed as she felt her sanity crack more and more. This was the final straw.. It should have been. Her phone buzzed, reminding her of the joys of anxiety as it lurked within her system.  _

_ ‘If you want me to stop talking to her that’s not gonna happen. She’s a friend, Junko.. A friend. No one holds anything over you, you don’t need to worry--’ _

_ “If she’s just a fucking friend, why don’t you fucking stop talking to her?! What the fuck are the benefits?!” _

_ The force behind her throw should have been enough to have shattered the device. Watching it connect with the wall across the room, she shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks steadily as she cried. For once she cried. Sobs wracking her petite form as she cradled her head in her hands. This wasn’t how this was meant to be.. It seemed to be a mantra within her mind at this point, but the more she told herself, the more it lost its meaning. Shaking her head, she looked up at the ceiling, almost admiring the way the room around her seemed to be shifting and turning at this point. This was ridiculous.. And she was just letting it happen..  _

“Not anymore.. This ends  _ today.”  _

Clutching the familiar object in hand, Junko tilted the blade, watching the way the street lights reflected off of it. She would have her solace tonight. No more sleepless nights. No more wondering when and what was going to happen. And most importantly?  _ No more bullshit.  _ She didn’t even realize she was walking as her hood came overhead. Imagine paying over three hundred just to get to the other end of the country. Maybe she was being stupid, but no.. She knew she wasn’t. This needed to end. And if it wasn’t going to end by Mikan’s hand, she would do it herself. Gritting her teeth, her fang-like canines seemed to glisten in the dim light as she neared the house she had seen in pictures. From tour videos to everything, Junko had done relentless amounts of research till she was certain of each and every step in her plan. This ended  _ tonight.  _ And she wouldn’t let anything get in her way ever again. From the times she had endured the biggest bouts of bullshit, to now. Junko had enough. She was a patient girl, having grown up in a neglectful household, she knew the ties of what was abuse and what wasn’t. Maybe they were all right. In the face of love she became a fool, but not anymore..  _ Never again. She wouldn’t subject herself to such bullshit.. _

“Never.. I.. I made a promise to myself all those years ago.. I.. I broke it.. But this..? Oh, just you fucking wait.. This’ll be quite the show, puhuhu~”

Twirling her knife in hand, her heart slammed against her chest, her boots connecting with the concrete steps as all the security precautions had been disarmed. It was child’s play.. As much as people swore she had been joking, this was nothing compared to what had occurred in a past life. She would have her way with it all tonight. Even if it meant that death and despair had to follow in her tracks just as it had once before. A turning point she could say.. Even if she would have to wait hours to break the news to Mikan.. Junko was tired.. And there was only so much she could take after trying to be good for so long.. She wasn’t a good person, and she knew that. The deaths of her past having been nothing short of her fault.. Maybe she was just grieving and her amnesia was acting up, but Junko didn’t care. This was going to happen. Someone would die by the end of the night, be it her relationship or the ties that bound these idiots, but something would end.  _ And Junko would end herself if it didn’t happen.  _

She had shed blood countless times. The scars lining her arm being countless reminders as she used her strength to pry open a window. With her hood overhead, she forced her way in, rolling on the carpeted floor as she did so. The lights were off. She was more than likely in her bedroom.. Junko could deal with this.. This was nothing.. Her heart pounded in her chest, threatening to break through..  _ This is wrong, J.. S-Stop.. This isn’t you.. You.. You change--  _

“Well, maybe fucking not..” 

Growling to the voices that sounded throughout her head, Junko gripped the knife in hand, her eyes burning red as she walked through the house. The amount of videos she had watched, be it through house-tour videos, or from hacking camera systems, Junko wasn’t a fucking fool. Someone who had once upon a time been a master at mind manipulation, this time?  _ This time she would take a more physical route. Even if it ended with her offing herself.  _

She felt the familiar feeling kick in. This..  _ Void.  _ It felt far too familiar to ignore, the one she had felt when hearing about her mother’s dead.. The one she felt when she watched people pass her by and hurt her.. That fateful void that housed her sanity..  _ Cracked like shattered glass.  _ She couldn’t stop the soft chuckles that left her as she twitched, her hand gripping the knife as she neared the master bedroom. This would be the end.. Even if it ended her relationship with her beloved.. She was willing to go down making a statement.. It was wrong and unjust, but Junko couldn’t bring herself to care anymore.. The images flashed within her mind, and that alone was enough to force her to kick open the door. 

“What the fuck!? Se--”

The speed was nothing near what it could have been, but Junko didn’t even realize her actions before she had crossed the floor, the knife flashing as she had grinned.  _ Boy how she grinned.  _ Gripping the woman’s collar, she slammed her against the wall, tilting her head as the knife neared her throat. 

“Utter another fucking word and I promise it’ll be your last~”

Smiling at that, Junko hummed as if this were normal. Just another Sunday night. Grinning at the woman, she brought her knife to her throat, the red spark in her eye only growing. To think..  _ She had to be so angry and so numb to get to this point.. To act out on such..  _ **_Despair._ **

“Wh-What do you want? I-- Ju-Junko?! Wh-What the fuc--”

“Yeah, think I didn’t witness your little fucking shit show? Hideous really, absolutely atrocious, the most wrank fucking thing I’ve ever heard. You think I don’t see the shit you’re trying to pull? You think I don’t notice shit?”

Pressing her knee against the woman’s stomach, her glare was frigid. If looks could have killed, the woman before her would have crumbled and turned to dust, maybe have burned from the inside out.. Junko wanted it to be a statement. Brutal and right. Just as she had envisioned it. 

“N-M-My latest song.. Th-That’s what you’re on about? Junko, I--”

“Save it for someone that cares. The meaning is there, the words are there, the picture on paper, and frankly? Ohhhh boy~ Frankly I’ve lost my fucking marbles and you’re gonna lose your life in return, kay~?”

She probably looked mad. Insane even. But what did Junko care? Bringing her knife to the musician’s lips, Junko forced the hooked edge into her mouth, bringing her other hand to grip the woman’s throat. Her hands were frigid, her veins burning their infamous red as she grinned. The musician couldn’t utter a single word, maybe she had been too scared to, but with the knife in her mouth?  _ I wouldn’t try talkin’ either. This pretty little thing is soooo sharp~ Leaves some nice marks, care to see?? _

“You know.. I get you’re just ventin’ and copin’, really, really I do. Like, good for you, woo! But like.. Ya don’t.. Ya just don’t go public with it, yeah? Ya see.. What I do, and what you do? Are totallyyy different. You see this right here? This is a death note.”

Ever so slowly, the blade began to move. It’s sharp edges cutting her flesh akin to paper. Scream as she may like, on private property?  _ No one could hear you.  _ Blood slid down Junko’s hand, an endless stream as she watched the way the flesh and tendons tore from her mouth. Her tongue was practically able to lop out of the side of her mouth, but so what? Junko wanted to have her fun, and if this was how she had to have it? Oh fucking well. Blood would spill.  _ Lord knows she had spilt enough of her own over this fucking clown.  _ Grinning, she couldn’t help the small squeal that sounded before she spoke.

“Ya really fucking did it this time, huh?! Ha.. Hahahahahhahahahahha~! This is gonna be fuckin’ great!”

Tearing the knife from Ibuki’s mouth, Junko watched the blood fly, listened to the scream before she sent her foot out, kicking the woman square in the chest. It would be enough to wind her, forcing her to the floor before she sent another kick. Square to her jaw, she watched the girl’s body fly till it hit the wall opposite from them. With the window being right there, the poor thing could have cracked it and screamed, but where would that get her? As is, she probably was in too much pain to even make coherent thoughts. Chuckling at that, Junko watched her, eyeing her like a lion it’s dying prey. Her knife was dripping with blood, her eyes watching as Ibuki desperately covered her mouth. Blood seeped between the musician's fingers, hitting and pooling around the floor like it was no one’s business. Humming happily, Junko stopped before her, dropping down as she tilted her head at the woman, watching the way she shook her head. With a hand put out to her, Junko eyed it for a moment, chuckling as she gave the girl a high five. 

“Woo! Amiright? Such an adrenaline rush, like, I’d become an addict for this shit, puhuhu~ Ah.. But you won’t get the chance..”

Taking the girl’s wrist in her hand, Junko ran her thumb along it, humming as she felt the bone. With an iron grip, she closed around it, her look feral and manic as she moved in one swift motion.

“ _ What a shame.” _

The bone cracked clean through the girl’s wrist, seemingly thanking Junko for its freedom from such a hideous meatsack it was forced to be assigned to. Perhaps things such as that didn’t quite have feelings, but when you were as insane as Junko?  _ Everything talked to you.  _

Screams were music to her ears at this point, and she couldn’t help the remark that left her.

“Ahahah~ It sounds better than that shitty love song you put out! Bah, creative differences, whoops~ But really, that was pretty shitty. Did you expect that to go over fine, orrrr??? ‘Cause uh, yeah, no. There’s only so much shit I can put up with, so this is it, Chicka. Sorry, not sorry, but uh, this.. This is it. Ya got anything to say or somethin’, kinda boring just kicking you around. I mean, nice have grin, ya really got it going on, totally suits your stupid ass face.”

With her hand gently coming to cup the woman’s face, Junko looked back into hot pink eyes. She should have felt something.. The fear she saw, the utter terror..  _ The despair.  _ Perhaps she was just an innocent fool in all of this, but Junko couldn’t bring herself to kill her beloved.. So this sorry schmuck would have to suffice~ 

“P..Pl..”

The words couldn’t even leave Ibuki before Junko brought her knife to her ear, tilting her head up to look at her as she made sure they held eye contact the whole while. Nearly atop of the girl, she let out a sigh as she forced her way there, her knife already pricking the base of the woman’s ear.

“Sorry, I didn’t h **_ear_ ** you. Get it?! Hahahah!”

With that, off came another piece, her hands grabbing and pulling till it came off from the fine cut she had made. Tearing it from her head was child’s play, the blood pooling out and around her. Junko couldn’t stop laughing, squealing even as she tossed the woman’s ear behind her, taking her knife as she placed it back in Ibuki’s mouth. 

“Pl-Plea.. N-N-!!”

And thus the Cheshire grin was complete. Tearing the other side of her mouth open, Junko stood up, walking away as she let out a breath. She was breathing heavily, her hand clutching her chest as she looked at the woman before her, watching the way she slumped over, her hands trying to go to where they could before she just couldn’t quite manage. 

“Y..Y’know.. I.. I probably shouldn’t hate you.. You are just a sorry sap after all, but.. Nothing.. And  _ no one  _ comes between my beloved and I.. Do you understand?”

The light from the outside seemed to hit just right, covering her face in a dark hue as Junko turned. Blood red eyes watched Ibuki, promising her that death was imminent. All the pain would go away soon enough and this would just be a thing of the past.. But Junko didn’t just want that.. There was more to it, there had to be. Having to come all the way out here just to deal with this shit?  _ Nuh uh, this is gonna be fun. I’ll fucking choke her to death with her-- Wait.. Ah.. Ahahahahhah~!!! _

“So. I just had a killer fuckin’ idea, are you stoked or what~!?”

Grabbing the girl’s broken hand, Junko used her strength to haul the woman off of the floor, forcing her on the bed, before she realized the hand she was pulling was the broken one. Maybe her strength was immaculate, but the way the flesh tore, Junko listened avidly too it like the different birds in the morning. Everything in her mind begged her to stop, but slowly it was tuned out, turned off and left to its own demise. Despair would always reign true.. Whether Junko liked it or not. Realizing she had torn more flesh off of the bone, Junko clicked her tongue, a syringe escaping from her pocket as she held it between her fingers.

“Y’see, the perks of actually living with my beloved is; I have access to literally everything~ She ain’t no pharmacist that’s for certain, but get a load of this shit, I hear if it gets in your eye it should totally blind you, but like.. Just spraying it at you would’ve been totally fucking boring, so..”

A hand gripped her throat, pulling her close to Junko as a measly hand scratched at Junko’s. Ibuki knew what would come from this probably, but Junko couldn’t bring herself to bother with the feelings being thrown around in the woman’s eyes. Bringing the needle to the musician’s hot pink orbs, Junko hushed her quietly as she heard her desperately whine. Soon enough though, the needle found its way in her eye, the life already draining from her person as she injected the serum into the woman’s socket. It bubbled and popped and Junko couldn’t help but laugh. Akin to how PopRocks pop and sizzle in your mouth, Junko watched this woman’s eyeball turn to mush in just a few seconds. Giggling akin to a child, she took Ibuki’s hand, spinning her around on the bloodstained carpet before pinning her to the wall. Smashing the bone against the wall, Junko tilted her head, listening to the incoherent groans and moans the woman made. Her voice was leaving her and so was her life. 

“Mesmerizing really.. I do give ya that. You put on quite the show, I’m so honored to be seeing you live~”

Mocking the woman already on her deathbed, Junko forced her knee back against Ibuki’s stomach, keeping her in place as she gripped her other hand. Pulling it out, Junko swore if she had been stronger she would have popped her arm out of her socket, but alas, her next actions would have to suffice. Taking the blade, she placed it at the beginning of the girl’s wrist, forcing her arm down for a moment.

“Actually, you wanna see somethin’ real quick? I wanna promise you somethin’.”

Bringing the knife to her mouth, Junko bit the blade, eyeing Ibuki as the woman already seemed to be dying on her. Pulling up her jacket sleeve, Junko eyed the scar that glared up at her. One long cut going straight up her arm.. How she had survived had been beyond her, but here she was. Alive and killing.  _ Typical~  _

“It only hurts for a little bit. Then you kinda get this really euphoric feeling of warmth and cold, but like, in your case, fuck no. I kinda want you to suffer for being a royal pain in my ass.”

The blade tore down, a clean slice from the tip of Ibuki’s wrist to the flex in her arm. It was deep, Junko swore she was hitting the girl’s bone as she had cut, but the way her eyes widened made Junko hum. The blade was carelessly tossed onto the bed, her fingers digging into the wound. Screams sounded and a broken hand was thrusted her way before Junko took it and shook her head, tossing it back before she felt what she was looking for. 

“Do you know how many nerves and veins are in our body? It’s pretty insane. Like me! But with less pizzazz~”

One by one, Junko pulled up, watching the way the woman’s nerves tore out from the cut. They were hefty, stronger than she could have imagined, but, well.. The human body was just full of surprises. Unethical, sure.  _ But this is just a silly little story, who cares about that~?  _ Junko felt the way the heat left the woman’s body, her fingers squeezing the nerves as she heard the countless cries, watched the way blood pooled out of the woman’s mouth. Gurgles sounded and all Junko did was sigh, the nerves connecting to her arm having been fully pulled out as far as they could go before Junko wasn’t strong enough to force anymore out of the fine cut she had made. Bringing them to Ibuki’s neck, Junko hushed her quietly, a finger tracing along her neck as she wrapped them around.

“Just listen to me while you go, kay? I want you to remember this while you rot in hell.”

Pulling tightly, Junko watched everything happen, her neck twitching as she continued to observe.

_ “Never again will you cause anyone such pain. You understand? In the afterlife, if there even is one, they ain’t gonna welcome you with open arms. I don’t care if you’re some sort of special case, a rare breed, I don’t fucking care. You’re a nuisance and a pain in my ass if any, and you know what I do with people like you? Normally I just give ‘em a kind little warning, maybe befriend them and call it a day and soon enough end them with wonderful style.. But you.. You were a wonderful turning point in my life.. I’m like the Antichrist.. I can either make shit amazing and great, or I have the choice to watch humanity burn and rot under my fucking heels.. And you.. You my friend? Ohhh you just signed the world up for the fuckin’ rapture. My wonderful, wonderful, Ibuki.. I’ll make sure my beloved remembers you well~” _


End file.
